Lust and Deception
by confused-bliss
Summary: Brendan owns a PI agency with Simon Walker. What will happen when the elusive Ste Hay is the object of Brendan's newest case? ***Stendan AU***
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters of Hollyoaks. This is done for entertainment purposes only!**

**A/N: I'm back in this wonderful Stendan world; hopefully, with better luck this time. If anyone had saved my previous story to their computer - please contact me. It was deleted by accident when I was intending to delete a chapter instead. A hard drive issue occurred and I lost everything. Thankfully, I have a new system and process in which to operate now. That won't happen with this story or any future ones. So again, if anyone has that story saved - please let me know. I would be most eager to pick it up again. On with this new story, then. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>**

Brendan's legs were thrown up onto his desk, his eyes on his morning pastry and not on his business partner that stood ranting on the other side of his desk. These early morning chats held no interest for him; enjoying his breakfast fascinated him much more. Stuffing half of the filled pastry into his mouth, Brendan savored the creamy filling, his tongue sliding out to lick his fingers clean. Only when he was finished did he raise bored eyes to the man that was shouting his name.

"Are you even listening to me? Brendan!?" Simon Walker stared down his nose at his clearly bored partner. It was obviously this was going nowhere.

He remained silent as he stared at Simon. Brendan knew from experience how it rattled him. There was really no purpose in the activity; that was, other than the fact of how it amused him. Brendan did enjoy being amused; in particular, when it was at someone else's expense. He ran a finger slowly over his tache, a blank look on his face. "Never heard a knock on my door. Translation being - I guess I didn't hear anything."

"I want to know what the fuck you're thinking of, Brendan? Surely you don't have that much of a death wish!?" Simon demanded, his eyes opened wide on his business partner.

A blank look on his face, although, knowing exactly what Walker was going on about, Brendan replied in apparent boredom, "I'm supposed to know what you're talking about?"

"I'm not about to play games with you all day, Brendan. I take this agency seriously... obviously you don't!" Simon's eyes bulged angrily as Brendan continued to look through him. "I guess the fact that you own a nightclub in addition to half of this PI agency, means your attention is on one business far more than the other!"

"Why the fuck would ye be trying to wind me up for, Simon?" Brendan's legs slid to the floor in one quick motion, vaulting to his feet with the same quick precision. He moved closer to his irate partner, ice flickering in his dark eyes. "I'm here, aren't I? Does that look like a man NOT focused on business?"

Simon eyed Brendan shrewdly. "Oh, I'd say you're focused on business. It's just a matter of what kind!"

"Just say what ye got to say, Simon. I've got an appointment due soon." Brendan didn't blink once during his response, both of them knowing that was the meeting that had Simon so unsettled.

"Yeah, let's talk about that." Simon shook his head back and forth, unsuccessfully trying to figure Brendan out. A losing battle - always. "Can you give me one good reason why you would take Danny Houston on as a client?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Brendan calmly answered back. Anyone who knew him well would know that the even, calm voice dispelled trouble should he be unreasonably provoked. "Face it, Simon - there hasn't been a large number of paying clients beating down the doors of this office. Danny Houston will pay up. Isn't that why we're here? To make money?"

Simon shook his head. "I don't like it, Brendan... and furthermore, I won't have any part of it. If you want Houston for a client you'll be handling it on your own. I'm not about to go down because of one of his shady deals."

"Fine," he snapped, returning to his chair, in his mind this discussion over - at least for now. "Get out of my office, then, and find something else to do. I believe the outer door just closed... meaning my client has arrived."

"You'll be sorry, Brendan. No good can come from bringing that poison in here." Simon Walker glared at the man that was now approaching Brendan's door, his eyes slithering over him in suspicion, and utter dislike. Not wanting to totally throw Brendan to the sharks, Simon called back, "I'll be in my office if you need me, Brendan."

Danny coldly watched Simon Walker's hasty exit, not a doubt in his mind as to why. It didn't bother him at all; in fact, it amused the morbid side of him. In truth, that side possessed the greater part of him. Stepping fully into Brendan's office, and deliberately closing the door behind them, Danny cackled, "Your partner doesn't seem to like me much."

Brendan didn't like Danny much either, but, he wasn't going to turn down his money. At least, not until he heard what he had to do to earn it. "Could be something to do with ye being responsible for his brother taking an overdose."

"Allegedly..." Danny countered, chips of ice in his eyes. Clicking his tongue, Danny utilized his most sympathetic voice, one that didn't come close to meeting his eyes - "Such a shame when the young don't exercise control. All sorts of unpleasant things can happen-"

"Right." Brendan stared impatiently at the man that walked around the room, touching on everything as if it was his God given right to do so. That was Danny's way. No matter where he went - his own domain, or that of another man's, he exuded confidence and control. Brendan was much the same. When alone together it always became a battle of wills between them. "So, I doubt you came here to discuss Simon. Exactly what can Brady/Walker Investigations do for you?"

Danny placed a wide envelope on Brendan's desk, his eyes hostile as his mind came to his purpose for being here. "It's about my daughter. More to the point, it's about the bloke she's been seeing. I need to know all about him, and exactly how far their relationship has progressed."

Eyebrow raised, Brendan stared at Danny in surprise. This wasn't anything close to what he'd been expecting. "Okay. Is he local?"

Shaking his head, Danny answered, "I don't think so. That's part of the problem - I can't get any clear information on him. All I have is a name."

"More would be better... but let's start with that." Brendan picked up a pencil, and prepared to write it, unaware of how it would be a name that would change his life.

"Ste Hay." Danny spat the words from his mouth. "I'll tell you this, Brady, if he has touched my daughter in any way I will fucking kill him. You will find out everything about him; then, I will take care of the rest."

Brendan nodded. He wouldn't want to be this young man - wherever he might be. He opened the envelope that contained a large portion of cash, along with a snapshot. His eyes narrowed on the young couple." Deliberately, Brendan cooed, "Sweet..." He wasn't being completely sarcastic. The face of this Steven was more than sweet. It made him curious to see how the rest of him measured up.

"My daughter was until she started hanging around with him. Now she doesn't call home, and when I do talk to her she's mouthy and disrespectful. This Ste is a bad influence on her... and I want him gone!" Danny's eyes glittered in rage. "I don't care what it costs, Brady. I want him found, and I want to know everything about him. Everything! Don't disappoint me!"

"Oh I won't Danny, I won't." Brendan thoughtfully looked at the picture, his eyes briefly touching on Danny's daughter. He would find Steven Hay; of that there was no doubt. It only remained a question of what he would do with him once he did. That thought intrigued him the most of all.

TBC

_**A/N: Okay, so this is the beginning. Who is Danny's daughter? Amy, Rae; someone else entirely? We'll see. Thanks for reading. Comments are appreciated!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, Brendan scowled after hours of computer research had passed, and still no leads on the elusive Steven Hay. Granted, Danny hadn't given him much to go on. A photograph and a name wasn't much these days. Without something more to pin to him, the young lad could be difficult to locate. There were no police inquiries attached to the lad's name; that was the first place he looked. Generally, he found something in police records. However, in the case of Steven Hay, there was no record. He was now moving to a deeper level of search.

A short time later found him looking at young Steven's birth record. That could lead to something - or, it could be a dead end entirely. The odds were strong that Steven no longer resided at the place of his birth; however, there could be some that remembered him. With so little to go on, that looked to be his starting point. Thankfully, not only was the town nearby, but one that wasn't very large, either. If Steven Hay still lived there - Brendan would find him quickly.

After jotting down all of the pertinent information he would need, and what little he had already learned, Brendan placed the small slip of paper, along with the photo in his breast pocket. There wasn't a doubt that he was proceeding with this case with a bit more enthusiasm than was normal... but, he was intrigued by the somehow innocent, and yet, mischievous face in the photograph. Danny might believe it was merely him being attentive to his job - it was anything but that. Brendan didn't give a damn about Danny Houston and his wants in regards to this assignment. All that mattered was how it suited his own ends. He expected to come out of this with heavier lined pockets, and his curiosity answered. Right now, Brendan wasn't certain which one mattered the most.

Pocketing his keys, Brendan stood to his feet, quickly going to the coat tree to slip into his leather jacket. He grimaced when Simon once again barged into his office without the slightest bit of warning. "What the fuck is your problem, Simon?"

"It hasn't changed..." Walker grumbled. "Call Danny Houston and tell him you can't take the case. This is all kinds of bad news."

"I'm not going to do that... and ye know that." Brendan scowled as he made his way to his office door. "I know how ye feel about Danny, and I understand it. But, Simon - ye need to let it go. It's not at all healthy."

"Don't worry about me. I know where Danny hurts the most. When the time is right - I'll even up the score." Walker's eyes became dark, and stormy. "You can count on that..."

Brendan eyed Walker in disbelief. He wasn't getting in the middle of this; well, not if he could avoid it. Simon was a good friend - most of the time, and his life had been savaged by Danny Houston. This really wasn't his battle; and yet, he couldn't let go of the thought that he could end up fighting it. "Just be careful. I don't have time to run this agency by myself."

"Your concern in touching..." Simon drolly replied. "By the way, I did some research for you. I think I can cut down on your leg work."

"Oh?" Brendan asked in surprise. Very little ever surprised him - that Simon would have gotten involved in this case from the start surprised him, most especially after his repeated attempts in asking him to refuse it.

He fished for a piece of paper in his pocket, handing it to Brendan hurriedly. "This Ste Hay works at this club tending bar... and God knows what else."

Brendan's eyes widened on the paper, the club unfamiliar to him; although, the location not being too far from his hometown. "Are ye sure? I can't imagine Danny not being able to find him if he worked a club."

Simon smirked. "He wouldn't have looked into this kind of club. Not only would it be repellent to him, he wouldn't think to find a bloke that was dating his daughter being there."

"What are ye talking about?" Brendan demanded impatiently; he wasn't the least bit interested in playing Simon's often morbid version of Twenty Questions.

"Are you daft, Bren?" Simon couldn't believe Brendan hadn't figured it out. "It's a fucking gay bar." Simon cackled in delight. "I can't wait to hear the explosion when Danny boy finds out his precious daughter is hanging about in that element."

Brendan didn't have to guess about that. Danny would kill the boy. There wasn't a doubt in his mind. It was very clever. Where would be a more perfect hiding place than in a gay club? Danny would never look for him there. Brendan thought about that for a moment, and couldn't help wondering - was young Steven really hiding in that club, or was there more going on here? Brendan was determined he would find out. Sliding out of his jacket, Brendan hung it back on the hook. There was no rush now. He would go to this club tonight and catch the young lad in action. Brendan found himself greatly anticipating putting these pieces together. "Ye did good, Simon. I just don't get why ye did it. I thought ye wanted no part of this."

Simon shrugged indifferently, tension coiling his body. "I figured the more help you got, the quicker we could be done with this. That's all I care about - being done with Danny Houston."

"Well, this information should help. I'll go check this club out tonight." Brendan could see the photo of Steven Hay in his mind; it was a face that wasn't easy to forget. He couldn't wait to see how the rest of him matched up. "I don't know how ye managed to find him so quickly, but, I'm not complaining. I'll handle the rest from here."

"Just be careful, Bren. This kid has gotten himself a dangerous enemy. Don't get caught in the crossfire."

Brendan spread his arms open wide, a mocking expression on his face. "Don't worry, Simon. I'm bulletproof. I'll be just fine."

Simon laughed, before he told him, "I hope so. In the meantime, I'll go pick us up some lunch."

"You do that, Simon." Brendan returned to his desk, his hand reaching into his pocket for the photograph. His finger idly stroked along the side of the lad's face. He wondered if his skin would be soft to the touch. It certainly appeared as if it would. Gruffly, Brendan murmured aloud, "Tonight we meet, Steven. I have a feeling it will be a meeting long remembered."

* * *

><p>Ste glared at the table of drunken queers that kept grabbing at his ass each time he passed their table. It wasn't that he was offended by the act... it was more of a matter of how much they disgusted him. They were old, paunchy, and without any respect. He wouldn't be surprised if he needed to have them tossed out. That would give him the greatest of pleasure.<p>

He needed to get out of this town. There had to be something better out there - he just hadn't found it yet. As he palmed the small amount of tips in his tight jeans, Ste realized he wouldn't be adding much to his savings tonight. He needed to start giving lap dances again, but he had stopped when the last bloke had gotten too aggressive. His boss had promised to make him more safe in future, but since then, Ste had refused any invitations. If not for how much money he brought the club just from tending the bar, and his easy-going flirtatious manner, Ste knew he wouldn't have been allowed to say no.

Moving about to refill the drinks of those seated at the long bar, Ste didn't glance up when a new man joined the group. It was the fresh scent of his cologne that first alerted his attention. The men in here generally didn't smell like that. When Ste turned to look at the newcomer, his breath immediately lodged in his throat. This man was the hottest thing on two legs he had ever looked at in his life. And, hell, he had seen his fair share of beautiful men in here. "Uhhhh, what can I get ya?"

Eyes moving over the man he knew he had been paid to find, Brendan's eyes darkened as instant lust pushed his duty far to the back of his mind. Oh yes, Brendan thought to himself. The reality more than surpassed his imagination. "Whiskey, make it a double."

Ste nodded, moving to pour the drink. He swore to himself when his hand began to shake. What the fuck was wrong with him? He never got shook up like this over a customer... although, this man was far from ordinary. He took the money the man extended for his drink, careful not to let their fingers touch in the exchange. Ste wasn't sure how he knew, but he was certain sparks would exude from that contact.

"Keep the change," Brendan told him, his eyes hotly moving over the boy. "What time do ye get off?"

"Excuse me?" Ste asked, unable to belief the man was already hitting on him. He supposed it wasn't that uncommon. Most blokes came in here to get laid... but for some reason, it didn't seem common for this man. "Are you hitting on me?"

Brendan tilted his head to the side as he analyzed young Steven Hay. The boy was interested. That raised other questions; such as, what was he doing with Danny Houston's daughter? Right now, he didn't give a damn. From the moment he'd seen this boy in a mere photograph he'd wanted to taste those lips. Brendan knew he would do that... yeah, that and much more. "Is that a problem?"

Shrugging, Ste tried to pretend indifference. "Guess not. I get that a lot, me."

"I'm sure ye do." Brendan's penetrating gaze bored into Steven's eyes, before moving to watch his lips with the same intensity. "You got a name, kid?"

"Yea. It's Ste." He poured him another drink when the newcomer pointed to his empty glass, and pushed another bill across the bar. "How about you?"

"Brendan Brady. Pleased to meet ye, Steven..." Brendan drawled, his eyes crawling over Steven as he moved to refill his drink.

Pocketing yet another tip, Ste shook his head in denial. "No, it's Ste. Nobody calls me Steven."

Reaching across the bar, Brendan caught Steven's wrist in the tight grip of his hand. "I'm not nobody, Steven. You'll catch onto that, though. Now, back to my question. When do ye get out of here?"

TBC

**_A/N: So, they meet. I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think. Continue - yes, or no. I am struggling with updating quickly these days. RL is as hectic as can be, and I have other projects in another fandom too. Thanks for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated! :) _**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Once again, I apologize for the delay. RL has been terribly demanding. Recently I have been working two jobs; I am hoping that will be ending soon. In the meantime, this is where we pick up. I hope you enjoy it. Comments are much appreciated, and extremely motivating to keep me going forward. Thank you! :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3<span>**

Brendan watched with more than casual interest as Steven moved behind the bar, refilling drinks for the other customers; his comfort behind the bar more than evident. The patrons - male and female alike - all responded favorably to him. They genuinely liked him, wanted to converse with him; that was a sign of a man who knew how to take care of the customer. Brendan thought of how he could use such an engaging lad in his own club. Quickly, he thought better of it. His eyes sweeping down the boy's frame, Brendan knew he would be hustling him into his office on a regular basis. Business would be the last thing on his mind.

That thought in mind, Brendan made another realization - he was essentially here on business tonight. Danny's investigation into this boy was also far at the bottom of his list. At the top was acquiring his own more personal information of young Steven. He would sit at this bar until the lad came back. If the boy believed he had seen determined - he hadn't seen anything yet.

He remained unflinching when he heard an amused chuckle next to his ear. Brendan didn't turn to look; he didn't give a damn who noticed his attention on the blond waiter - nor did he intend on being distracted from his pleasurable perusal. As far as he was concerned, nothing could divert his attention from watching Steven's every movement. His head tilted to the side as he watched the lad laugh at something someone said to him; Brendan's eyes fixated on the lips, and his teeth visible. Steven's mouth alone made Brendan want to ruin him. Such perfect, pliable lips. He intended on making use of them - and in every conceivable way.

"He is good at his job. If only I could pass along his gift to the rest of my staff..."

Brendan wasn't one to ever waste his time. Pretending not to understand the words spoken directly to him didn't interest him in the slightest. "A good barman is hard to find... and even harder to duplicate."

"You sound like a man with some experience..." he mused, looking Brendan over thoughtfully.

Nodding, Brendan told him, "I have a club; however, I'm from out of town."

Looking at him curiously, he asked, "Oh? In town on business? We don't get much of that around here."

"Nah. I'm just passing through. I noticed the lights, and decided to stop." Brendan's eyes slid around the bar, and briefly behind him. "I decided this bar had an ambiance that attracted my attention."

Nodding to his drink, he spoke again, "I'm Zachary, and I own this club. Get you another drink?"

Swishing the amber liquid around in his glass, Brendan's eyes followed Steven's every moment, increasingly amused by the young lad's success at keeping to the other end of the bar... and far away from him. As much as the boy had tried to appear aloof, even disinterested, there had been a spark. He just needed to get him alone. That was all it ever took for Brendan Brady. "I'm good for now." He turned to face the owner of the bar, his eyes sharp and penetrating when he added, "You could do something for me, though."

"Yeah?" Zack responded. "I bet it has something to do with young Ste." A knowing snicker followed.

Brendan didn't care what the bar owner thought about his interest in Steven. All that mattered to him was moving things along. "Crowd seems to be thinning a bit. How about ye let him leave early? Of course, courteous bloke that I am, I would gladly see the lad gets home safely."

Zack eyed the stranger. There was something edgy and dangerous about him. He didn't think he meant Ste any harm; in fact, he was quite certain what the man wanted from him. That being the case had the wheels of profit spinning in his mind... and, he knew exactly how to take advantage of it - providing that Ste agreed to it. "I could probably get by without him for the rest of his shift... but, I don't think he'll go with you. Ste is a bit skittish around new people. From what I've heard, he's had a rough go of it."

Yeah. Brendan could see that. There was a toughness to the boy, although, it almost came across to him as a bravado. It made him curious to know more. Reaching into his pocket, Brendan pulled out two crisp bills and slid it in the club owner's direction. "I'd appreciate anything you could do to endear me to the lad."

Pocketing the money without batting an eyelash, he looked away from the man, and off into Ste's direction, quickly discerning that his most popular bartender seemed to be avoiding this end of the bar. "I might be able to set something up that places you alone with him; that is, if Ste agrees."

"I'm listening..." Brendan answered, his eyes briefly connecting with Steven's at opposite ends of the bar. He took a moment to leisurely run his eyes over him as Steven looked back at him; Brendan did nothing to disguise the lust from his eyes, nor his fierce determination to act on those same desires. Brendan didn't look away when Steven did. He wanted the lad to feel the full effect of the Brendan Brady eye-fuck every time he gave into temptation to return his hot gaze.

"Well, on occasion, Ste has performed a task that is financially beneficial to both him and myself. He does it rarely; unfortunately, he's had some over excited customers in the past. Since then, he is extremely cautious on who gets that close to him."

Brendan turned to look in disgust at Steven's boss. That was not what he had in mind at all. He wanted the boy spread out beneath him, there wasn't a doubt of that; however, he wanted him there because he was burning with the same form of instantaneous lust that now ate at him. "I'm not looking for a rent boy. I just want to spend some quality time with the lad."

"No! You got it all wrong. Ste's not a hustler. Sometimes he needs some extra cash; hell, I guess we all do. What I'm trying to say is that he gives a lap dance that has them coming back for more."

Lap dance? Brendan felt his dick rising and immediately tenting his pants at the mere thought of Steven hot and sweaty, his body grinding against his as he brought him to pleasure with his erotic dance. His eyes glittering in feral lust, Brendan rasped, "When and where?"

Zack smiled with glee when he realized the more typical question of 'how much' wasn't being asked. His only worry was in getting Ste to agree. There wasn't a doubt that Ste had been keeping his distance from this end of the bar due to the presence of the dominating Irishman. "I have a private room. The rules are simple. Cash up front, and no touching except by your dancer."

Inclining his head in agreement, Brendan accepted the terms. "Set it up... and do it quickly." Brendan's lips twisted into a lusty smile when Steven once again met his devouring gaze. Deliberately, he ran the tip of his tongue over his lips, the heavy want clearly read in his eyes. He watched as Zach moved to approach Steven; Brendan didn't care how much it cost, he only cared about the end result. Rules or not, he would be touching Steven, but the boy would be begging for it.

First they would play for a bit; and then, he would take Steven back to his hotel. It would be a night the young lad never forgot.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Brendan walked around the room with apparent disinterest; however, that was anything but the case. He was edgy, primed for action - of all kinds. Without touching anything, he investigated the small room, attempting to determine if any surveillance equipment was running inside. He would have been surprised to find any. The owner of this club, and young Steven's employer, didn't seem to be some sick freak. For the most part, he just seemed like an intuitive businessman. He would be blind not to see the value he had in his hot little bartender. That he used that to his own advantage might be viewed as perverted to some, but to him, it was just good business. He was looking forward to his part in the exchange; in fact, much more than he would have ever deemed possible.

What still perplexed him was Steven's connection to Danny Houston; in particular, his relationship with his daughter. The lad looked at home in this environment - most especially, he looked at ease with the fact that other men wanted him. That made Steven's relationship with the girl confusing. Was he genuinely into her, and men as well... or was something more devious going on? Brendan was determined to get his answers... it was his job to dig until he knew everything. What remained to be seen was what he did with the information. His interaction with Steven most likely would play very heavily into that decision.

Slowly, Brendan turned to look at the door that was opening and closing from behind him. His brow arched as he looked at the scowling blond that he had wanted in a single instant. Seeing him now, so clearly annoyed by this development, but driven to complete the task either by his boss' demand, or his own greed, the boy was here; Brendan knew he would enjoy every single moment of it. "I knew ye couldn't resist me, Steven..." Brendan purred insinuatingly.

Ste snorted. "Damn, you're thick. Do you really think I would be doing this if not for the money?"

Brendan shrugged. "Doesn't really matter, Steven." His eyes became smoky as he slid them over the jean-clad boy, his eyes enjoying everything he could clearly see. "All that matters is me getting what I want. Obviously, I have done that."

"Just so we're clear - I'm here to do a job. It ends after the dance. You haven't bought me."

Laughing, Brendan lowered his larger frame onto the middle of the plush sofa. He had briefly eyed the furnishings when stepping into the room. The hard back chair would have worked as well, but, he decided comfort would be preferable. It was his hope that this would be a long, not to mention, extremely memorable encounter. He was relatively certain that it would be. "Well, it does appear that I _have_ bought you, Steven; at least, for your dancing skills." His eyes drilled into the beautiful eyes that visually shot daggers at him. "I'd suggest you start your music, or whatever you use to set the scene. Unless, you're just delaying in order to spend more time with me." Brendan smiled confidently. "I know I'm fit. I can imagine why you might do that-"

Ste's jaw dropped down in shock. Was this man for real? "You can't really be that delusional!" He looked him over more closely, quickly determining that the moustache bearing man really did think he was all of that and more. "Let's just get on with this. I'd like to go home sometime tonight."

Brendan didn't have a problem with that; however, if things went his way... and more often than not - they did, this night wouldn't end here. In fact, he hoped this intimate dance would only be the beginning of their night together. "Start your music, Steven."

"As you wish," Ste complied. He locked the door that could only be re-opened from the inside, or by the key held by Zach; more than anything, a simple courtesy to the client. Many men didn't want to be caught in the midst of a lap dance administered by another man. Ste thought that wouldn't be a concern to this man. Thinking more deeply about it, he decided Brendan lived his life as he chose - to hell with what society thought about his actions. He couldn't deny that to be an admirable trait. It also made him wonder if this arrogant man had others. He knew he wouldn't be learning the answer to that question; but still, he couldn't help but to wonder.

"If your actual dance is as slow as the build-up, I'm sure this will be a very memorable, and enjoyable experience..." Brendan taunted him. As he heard the music beginning to play, he found his eyes devouring the denim clad legs that were moving in his direction.

As Ste began moving his hips to the sultry music, his tongue slid across his lips, a provocative smile escaping as he watched Brendan's eyes darkening as a result of his efforts. "I think you'll be more than satisfied, _Sir_..."

Brendan didn't have a doubt about that. "Are ye gonna take off your pants?" He knew it wasn't necessary to ensure the desired outcome of the dance... but in the case of this lad, it would be an added benefit.

Ste tossed back his head and laughed as he moved his body closer. "Nah. There's no need for that." Bracing a hand on each side of the back of the sofa next to Brendan's head, Ste kneeled on the cushions, skillfully positioning his legs so that their cocks could rub against the other. Leaning down, Ste whispered into the Irishman's ear, "The friction will be enough to make you come. I guarantee it..."

A low growl resounded from deep within Brendan's throat. This boy was making him wild. He wanted to devour him, taste all of him, but above all - he wanted to take him now. "Ye shouldn't tease a hungry lion, Steven. They can pounce without warning." His breathing became ragged as Steven began the erotic grinding that had his cock desperate for release, pants of air slipping through his slightly parted lips. It felt so damned good; and yet, it was torture. He needed more. As Steven looked directly into his lust-blown gaze, his teeth biting at his own lip, Brendan knew this wasn't just another lap dance for the young man. He was getting to the lad. That knowledge alone made his cock begin to leak. There wasn't a doubt - this dance would culminate quickly.

"I'm not a bit worried about that, Brendan." Ste kept moving against Brendan, his hands moving from beside the larger man's head, to teasingly stroke along the back of his neck, not stopping until he was sinking them into his hair. "You see, I can touch you; however, you must adhere to the rules." He laughed mockingly, before he added, "Poor Mr. Brady. I don't think you are one that follows the rules."

"Cheeky little fucker!" Brendan rasped. He didn't give a damn about the fucking rules. What could they do? Throw him out? Not likely... but if they did, he would certainly be taking young Steven with him. The boy wanted him, there wasn't a doubt of that. Brendan instantly had Steven gasping in shock when larger, and much stronger hands reached out to clasp tightly around his hips, immediately stilling his movements. Brendan laughed as shock turned into outrage on the younger man's face. It was time for establishing precisely who was in control - who would always be in control. Brendan knew exactly how to go about that. "What's the matter, Steven? Something not going according to plan?"

Ste began to push at Brendan's chest, ineffectively trying to gain separation. He knew he could call out, but with the music still playing, and the boisterous club, he wasn't sure anyone would hear him. That was another reason why he rarely agreed to these private performances. He had known this man to be dangerous the moment he'd laid eyes on him... now, it was even more clear. "Let go of me," he spat out. "You've broken the rules, which means quite simply - the dance is over!"

"Well then, I guess I'd better break them more fully." Brendan didn't intend to waste time on talking, or preliminaries. He knew they could be interrupted at any time, and there wasn't anything that would stop him from breaking those rebellious lips open under his own. Once he possessed them he would own and ruin them. One hand anchored firmly on the squirming blond's hips, his other latched tightly onto the nape of his neck, with a firm yank he pulled him even closer, his lips smashing onto Steven's stunned ones before he could shout out or protest further.

Continuing to struggle in Brendan's iron clad grip, Ste quickly realized the futility in that. This man was rock solid. Budging him would be next to impossible with a man of Brendan's size and strength. As the lips of the Irishman sought to totally dominate his own, Ste wasn't exactly sure he wanted to fight him. There were countless reasons why he should... but, the feel of the man against him confused him. He'd never felt like this before... especially not with another man. What the fuck was going on here?

Brendan began to bite at Steven's lips. Fuck, the boy tasted so good. Too damned sweet and addictive. He wasn't a man to succumb to addictions; he was more of a man to prey on those that did. He wanted this man, and he wanted him now. So many questions filled his mind regarding Steven's relationship with Danny's daughter; however, for now - that didn't matter. Brendan sucked Steven's bottom lip into his mouth, his throat vibrating with the growl that he didn't attempt to hide. "I want you, Steven. Leave with me now."

In one last desperate bid for his freedom, Ste pulled free, his legs shaking as he backed away and toward the door. "We have to get out of here. The time for the dance has long ended. Zach will look for me."

"I don't give a fuck about Zach. Come with me, Steven." Brendan's eyes were enlarged and full of unsuppressed need. "I know ye want me, Steven. I could feel it."

Shrugging, Ste hedged, "Maybe I do; I don't know. It doesn't matter, Brendan. A man can't always have everything he wants."

Brendan followed him to the door, much as a hunter stalking his prey. He didn't touch him; he knew it wasn't necessary. Steven knew what he wanted; Brendan wouldn't be surprised if the lad even realized he would get it. If he had any doubts on that, he would clear them up now. "That's where you're wrong, Steven. I always get what I want. Now, how about you come with me and tell me exactly how you got hooked up with Danny Houston's daughter? We both know you can't possibly be into her."

"W-what!?" Ste's mouth split open in shock. "How do you know about Rae?"

"It doesn't matter, Steven. What does matter is that we can help each other." Brendan smiled, much symbolic of a shark approaching his next feast. "Come with me, and I'll tell you how."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ste's back tensed as the door was double locked behind him. There was no need for all of that unless he was being expected to stay for awhile. There wasn't a doubt in his mind what Brendan wanted to happen... but he wasn't going for it. This man was dangerous, perhaps just as much as Danny Houston. He wasn't looking to throw himself in with either of him. Although, some might suggest that he had done just that getting tangled up in Rae's mess.

Brendan deliberately brushed his body against his semi-unwilling guest as he proceeded directly to the small bar in his room. "Make yourself cozy, Steven. I'll get us a drink."

"Cozy?" Ste mimicked, finding the word coming from this man's mouth laughable at best. "Nice..."

Filling two glasses with whiskey, Brendan sauntered back over, not the least bit surprised that the young lad remained hovering by the door, the tension in his body showing all signs of him wanting to bolt. His eyes moved over the skittish boy, the lust still brimming in his own eyes. He wasn't about to let Steven think that had changed. After a short chat, he intended for Steven to become even more aware of it. Placing the glass in the young lad's hand, Brendan gestured him over to the couch. It was his intent to be comfortable. That would be ideal for what he had planned next. "Have a seat, Steven. Let's chat..."

Warily eyeing the Irishman, Ste took a slow sip of the burning liquor, murmuring a tense, "Thank you." He swallowed it down, before taking the offered seat, his eyes watching as Brendan took a seat that was almost within touching distance. Of course, he wouldn't have used the chair, or even sit at the far end of the couch. This was a man that liked to keep another man off balance. In this case, close proximity would do that. "So, I'm here for these answers you spoke about. Nothing else. Let's have it, yeah?"

"A man that gets to the point..." Brendan's voice was musing. "I like that, Steven."

"Just Ste. No one calls me Steven," he protested, unwilling to admit that he liked the sound of it coming from Brendan's mouth, just knowing it somehow made their interactions different; although, knowing that wasn't something he should be looking to have happen.

Brendan's tongue slid across his lips, his eyes drilling into Steven's compressed ones. He could still feel those lips tingling beneath his own... there wasn't a doubt he'd be feeling that again soon. The intent in his eyes was open for the young lad to see. Brendan knew he was unsettling him when he noticed the flush crawling from the lad's neck to his too pretty face. His voice was a mere rasp when he told him, "I prefer Steven... and I always do as I want. So, to me, you are Steven."

"Whatever..." Ste grumbled. "It's just a name."

"That it is, Steven. That it is." Brendan downed his whiskey in one quick swallow, as he placed the now empty glass on the table, he turned sideways to fully face his reluctant guest. They needed to move things along. As much as he wanted to learn everything that connected Steven to Danny, he wanted the boy more. Despite having rock solid control, Brendan knew he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off for long. "Tell me how ye got mixed up with Danny's little girl. I get the feeling that when it comes to her, or other members of her gender, ye aren't exactly _up_ for it..."

"You don't know nothing about me and Rae. I'm always up for it. Yeah?" Ste flushed again under the heat of Brendan's gaze, unwilling to admit that Brendan had him dead to rights there.

Brendan slid closer on the couch. "I think I already showed ye at the club exactly what you're really up for. Shall I do it again?"

Ste forced himself to remain seated and not run away from Brendan. He was fully aware that would be playing right into his hands. That was something he wanted to avoid - if that was at all possible. "Doesn't mean a thing," Ste shrugged. "All it says is that you can kiss. Nothing more."

A lusty laugh followed. "It says more than that. My kisses made you twitchy, Steven. If not for the fact that we could have been interrupted, I would have fucked ye against that door. Admit that ye wanted me to do that."

That was the push Ste needed. Instantly, he leapt to his feet, his footsteps carrying him to the safety of the door. He knew the odds were against him being able to get through it without Brendan being able to stop him. When he sensed Brendan moving in from behind him, Ste whirled around, his eyes flashing angrily at the controlling Irishman. "Stop right there, Mr. Brady. I didn't come here to be your midnight snack. I came for answers. That's it - end of!"

Brendan swaggered closer, his steps propelling the boy backwards, exactly where he wanted him - cornered, with nowhere to run. No place except to him. Tilting his head to the side, Brendan considered him thoughtfully, his hand reaching up to stroke along the front of Steven's shirt... the contact a mere feather-like touch. Their combined closeness, and the fire in Steven's eyes making his dick throb and ache like nothing he had ever experienced. He would assuage this ache tonight. Right now, he wasn't certain that talking would come first. "Not a snack, Steven. I'd be a bit more thorough with ye. Yeah. A full course meal is more of what I had in mind for ye."

"You can forget it, Brady. It's not happening!" Ste remained belligerent, doing all he could do appear indifferent. "I got a girlfriend, me. Remember?"

"Ahhh yes, the fair Rae... the apple of her daddy's eye. How could I forget?" Brendan moved in closer, the lust he felt urging him on, but still a limited amount of control in him. He doubted that would last for much longer, though. "You're dealing with a dangerous man, Steven. He won't tolerate ye playing games with his baby girl. Be smart and finish it now... before he finishes you."

"What's it to you?" Ste demanded, barely able to breathe the words out with Brendan bearing down on him so intensely.

Brendan cupped Steven's cheek in the palm of his hand; he angled him to look directly into his own lust-blown eyes... he wanted the lad to know exactly what was coming for him. "I'd hate to see a hair on your head harmed. And, that's what would happen, Steven. Do ye know what Danny does to men that cross him?"

"I've heard stories. It doesn't matter, though. I gotta do this."

"Do what exactly?" Brendan pressed on, his fingers stroking Steven's soft skin, forcing restraint on himself until he had a few more answers.

"Rae's in trouble; I'm just trying to be a good mate." Ste felt like he was betraying Rae with how much he'd already said... but maybe Brendan could help them out. From what he had seen so far, Brendan was a force to be reckoned with just as much as Danny Houston. The question remained - what form of price tag would be attached?

Brendan backed away, knowing he needed to distance himself from Steven's enticements if he was to finish digging for his answers. "Go on. What kind of trouble is little Rae in?"

Ste bit at his lip uncertainly, his voice a mere whisper as he spoke his secret. "Rae's pregnant... and Danny will kill her if he finds out."

Swearing viciously, Brendan hissed, "Fuck Rae! She's his daughter - he won't kill her. But, ye, are another matter. He's going to hunt ye and kill ye. First, he'll hurt ye, Steven. He'll hurt ye real bad."

"No! It won't be like that! I just need some time, that's all-"

"Time?" Brendan sneered, at once pacing back and forth, trying to think of a solution, while uncertain of why he was getting involved in this disaster. "This isn't something time can fix, unless there's something ye aren't telling me."

"It's not my kid, okay? She doesn't want her father to find out. The bloke is an older man, and she can't find him now. Rae is desperate to protect him." Ste confessed the rest of the sordid story, in his mind thinking everything was fine. He wouldn't be killed for a child he never fathered. No man could be that much of a monster.

Brendan laughed harshly. "Right, Steven. That fixes everything. Danny Houston will take your word over his daughter's. Use your head, boy. Men like Danny don't take time for paternity tests. He will torture and kill ye. As far as I see it, ye have one choice."

"What's that?" Ste asked, his voice wary, yet knowing he had no choice but to listen to this man that obviously knew the score in these circles. He'd be a fool not to listen.

"Trust in me, Steven. I'll get ye somewhere safe and look after ye until Danny can be made to understand it's not your kid." Brendan's eyes were filled with the self-satisfaction of a man that knew he had won a great prize. He had Steven under his control now. It was time to reel him in.

Swallowing nervously, at once knowing he was at a huge disadvantage, Ste prepared to ask the question that had to be asked. He was fucked now... and they both knew it. The secrets he had just divulged made him vulnerable. It was clear that Brendan had come here knowing of his involvement with Danny Houston; these secrets couldn't reach Danny - at least not now. He needed Brendan's help. It was just a matter of learning what kind of payment would be attached. "What do you get from this?"

Brendan wasted no time. Moving in for the kill was what he did best. He could be a true predator when circumstances warranted it... and right now, he felt they more than qualified. Brendan moved in on what could now be considered his prey, and choice prey it was. Bracing a hand on the door beside each of Steven's shoulders, his eyes smoldered as he devoured the lips that he vowed would soon be pleasing him in a variety of ways. "It's quite simple, Steven. I'm going to take care of ye... and in return, well, you're mine for as long as I say so." Licking his lips in anticipation of the devouring he was about to inflict on the young lad, Brendan growled from deep within his throat - "I have a feeling I will keep ye for a very long time..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Let's go, Steven." Brendan thought about waiting until morning... but, with Danny Houston breathing down the lad's neck, time wasn't to be wasted.

"You're kidding me, right? I'm not going anywhere with you." Ste edged closer to the door. "I'm leaving alright... but not with you."

Brendan's stare was cold. Most men knew to back down at the receiving end of such a look. "Funny that. I don't remember asking ye."

"You can't just tell me what to do. I can make up my own mind. Yeah? I'll just tell Rae's father how it is; that will be the end of it..." Ste looked away from the mockery on Brendan's face. Even he didn't believe it would go like that. Rae had told him horror stories about her father. There wasn't a doubt that his odds were slim if Danny got his hands on him. He had evaded him so far. Until Rae's dilemma was over, he just needed to keep doing that.

"End of it." Brendan nodded his head as if giving the words serious consideration. His tone was bland when he spoke, "Yeah, I'm sure that will work. Danny is a reasonable guy... just like me." Brendan's face transformed in a way that bespoke of an idea being formed... one that was never good for the receiver of the news. "I've got the perfect answer; I'll just deliver ye to Danny myself. The three us can have some drinks, and laugh about how mistaken Danny was. Why didn't I think of that right away?"

"Oh, you're a right funny guy." Ste glowered at the face that was carved in stone. "Right. It's late and I'm going home. This little talk is getting us nowhere."

Brendan nodded his head, in long quick steps closing the distance that separated them. He wasn't about to let Steven slither out the door - not that he couldn't stop him if he did. However, the last thing he looked to do was call attention to himself, at least, not when he had Steven with him. Bottom line, whether Steven had accepted it or not - he was in grave danger; Brendan knew he could fix that. Once all the pieces fell into place, he would know what to do. In addition, there wasn't a doubt he wanted young Steven under his thumb; in particular, under his control. He already had that, it was only a question of Steven facing the inevitable.

Lifting his hand, he ran it along the side of Steven's face, his eyes narrowed on the sight of Steven nervously swallowing. Such a simple gesture, and still, it made him hot. Everything about this young lad made him hot. Perhaps they could wait until morning to leave... but, if they didn't go tonight - they would be spending this night together. "You're not going anywhere..." Brendan rasped, quickly crowding the boy against the door, his eyes devouring the full, beautiful lips that he knew he would soon be breaking open under his own. He delayed in claiming that kiss. The hour was late, and his need was increasing. Once he had his hands and mouth on him, stopping would be all but impossible.

"D-don't..." Ste whispered tremulously. There were so many reasons he shouldn't like the arrogant Irishman's ways... and really he didn't, but there was still something about him. He made him feel hot. In an instant, he could switch from irate to insanely turned on - all from the heat and intent in Brendan's eyes. How much worse could it get if they prolonged this, or even worse - had more private meetings. Ste doubted he could handle that temptation. From the look in Brendan's eyes... he didn't think he would even allow any rejection.

Brendan's hand lowered, his thumb brushing roughly over Steven's lips. "Ye don't want me to stop touching ye, Steven." His voice lowered to a barely audible rasp. "Tell me the truth. Do ye want me to take my hands off of ye?"

Ste could barely breathe, let alone speak. What the hell was happening to him? He was just pissed at this man mere moments ago... and now he wanted him. He couldn't look away from the determined Irishman, his head shaking in response. Forcing himself to murmur a reply, Ste stuttered, "I - I should... but, I g-guess I don't."

A growl rose up from Brendan's throat. It was the sound of a man winning a much desired victory. He had him now. A carnal smile twisted Brendan's lips. He didn't plan on backing down now. "Admit that ye want me, Steven. Forget about right or wrong... just tell me that ye want me."

"I don't even know you." Ste looked at Brendan uncertainly, looking for a reason why this was the sane and right thing to do. "I never do things like this..."

"Sometimes it works like that, Steven. This need won't go away until we satisfy it." Brendan's eyes looked longingly at Steven's full, trembling lips, his thumb still making rough passes over the lower lip that was already swelling under his touch. "Have you ever sucked a man off with these lips, Steven?"

Ste flushed. He couldn't believe the brash things that tumbled so easily from Brendan's mouth. "No. I've never done anything, me."

A lusty chuckle sounded from Brendan. In one quick motion, he spun them around so his own back was against the door, his hand reaching down to make quick work of his trousers. He didn't miss the curious, and hungry look in Steven's eyes... all of it before the lad nervously looked away. "It's time for a lesson, Steven. Get down on your knees and suck me. I'll guide ye through it." Brendan's eyes were dark and wild. Despite his intentions to take him away from here tonight... he needed this first. He would have this. "I can see the look in your eyes, Steven. Ye want it. Almost as bad as I do... ye want it."

There was no denying it... or this man. He did want it. Lifting his eyes to meet Brendan's knowing, and lust-blown gaze, Ste moved to his knees. He couldn't resist him. "I - I'm not sure what to do, Brendan."

"Once ye take me into your mouth, cover your teeth. Take me in as slow as ye need. Your throat will adjust as long as ye ease yourself into it. Lick me first. I want to feel your tongue on me... and it will help ye learn my taste. Brendan groaned as Steven's hand clasped around the base of his cock. Fuck, it felt good. He was going to shoot like an untried youth if he wasn't careful. That was the last thing he wanted. More than anything - he wanted this to last. This time, he was certain that wasn't to be. A slow, purely sensual smile curved Brendan's lips as he felt that first hesitant swipe of Steven's tongue on him. Nothing had ever felt so good. Many men had enjoyed this special pleasure; however, Brendan had the feeling this novice boy would be incomparable. Even though they had just met, Steven was clearly set apart from the others. He had an idea this was only the beginning.

Ste kept his eyes lowered to the large cock that was twitching under the stroke of his tongue. This was so new to him... but he wanted it. Fuck, how he did want it. That realization surprised him most of all. They were such opposites, at least, what he had observed of the Irishman so far. And yet, that didn't matter when it came to this. In a way, sexual desire simplified things. There were so many reasons why he knew he should stay away from Brendan... but, when it came to this, it just felt right. As he slowly began to pull Brendan's dick into his mouth, Ste hoped he was making the right decision. One thing was clear, though. His body had decided this outcome. The doubts in his mind no longer mattered.

As Brendan urged Steven on, giving himself totally over to the pleasure he derived from Steven's inexperienced mouth, he was gaining new perspective into what he wanted to happen. He didn't know how long this torrential need would smolder in him; Brendan only knew that until this fever was fully abated - this boy belonged to him. Only _he_ would decide when they were finished. Brendan's earlier statement was more than reaffirmed. He didn't think he would be done with young Steven for a very long time.

TBC

**_A/N: Okay... horny Brendan took this chapter over. I intended to get back to some of the plot in this chapter. Hopefully, after this interlude Brendan will allow it in the next part! I hope you enjoyed it. Comments are much appreciated - thank you! :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A smile twisted Brendan's lips as he viewed the total debauched look on Steven's face. The boy was pure sin from every conceivable angle. He wanted to evoke that look in the young lad - over and over again. There wasn't a doubt they had much to explore yet; however, business needed some attention. He still hadn't gained a clear picture on what was going on with Steven and Danny's baby girl. He needed those answers. Protecting Steven placed him in just as much danger - if not more. Knowing what they were up against, and effectively solving it, was the only answer.

Brendan reached down and cupped Steven's chin; he raised it to meet his turbulent expression. "That was very nice, Steven. You have quite a gift. One that will only improve with practice."

Ste tried to appear indifferent; he shrugged his shoulders as he weakly staggered to his feet. "Who's to say I'll try it again? Maybe I didn't like it."

Roaring with laughter, Brendan patted him on the head almost condescendingly. "You liked it just fine, Steven. I'd say you can't wait to do it again. Later, though. We need to finish our little chat."

Ste edged away from Brendan, his eyes wary on him. He wanted to trust him. There wasn't a doubt he needed someone to trust. He just wasn't sure. "I've told you all I know..." Ste hedged.

"I don't believe that, Steven. You have to know something about this bloke... especially being that you and Rae are such good mates." Brendan began circling the boy like the seasoned shark that he was. They wouldn't be leaving until he had more to go on. Not to mention, he hadn't even begun having his taste of him. He'd have both before this night was done.

A deep frown piercing his brow, Ste looked at Brendan in suspicion. "How do I know I can trust you? For all I know, you're working for Danny... just waiting to set me up good."

"Of course I'm working for him. How else would I know about you and your connection?" Brendan shot Steven a menacing smile as he spoke the words, his revelation causing the boy's face to whiten like a ghost. Fearing he was about to convulse into a pile before him, Brendan urged him, "Relax, Steven. If I meant to turn you in - I'd have already done just that. You'd be roughed up in the back alley waiting for Danny's men to take you away."

"Like I believe that!" Ste's eyes were wide in terror. He knew he shouldn't have trusted him. Fuck! He was trapped in this hotel room with this madman. He had to get out... and now. "I've told you all I know about Rae and her kid. It's nothing to do with me. You can just tell your boss that..."

"Stop right there. Danny isn't my boss." Brendan's lips twisted into a snarl. "I don't answer to any man. He paid me to find you; well, I did that. It doesn't mean I'm handing you over. I told you I can help; I can do that... but I need you to help me find the way."

Ste didn't know why but he believed Brendan. He had no reason to trust him, or even like him; but, there was something about him. It reached out to him like nothing he'd ever known. He wanted to believe him. Fuck. He hoped he could. "I don't know much. Rae trusts me, but she's been really tight-lipped about this guy. Thinks she loves him. It's her way of protecting him, I guess."

Nodding, Brendan urged Steven over to the bed. "Sit down. Tell me everything. Then, I will see where it takes us. Trust me, Steven. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Quickly, he told him what he knew. It certainly wasn't much. He didn't have a name, age, or physical address. Once, she had shown him a picture. It was an old one, the edges were worn. There was no doubt it was taken long before Rae had known him; and still, she had said he looked virtually the same. A light flared in Brendan's eyes when he told him where Rae had gone to meet him. He explained that the man owned a nightclub. It was there that she had met him. When Brendan continued to stare blankly ahead, almost as if he were assembling the most intricate of puzzles, Ste told him, "Uhhh, that's all I know."

Amazing how the pieces could fall together when you least expected it... and with so little information given. Well, well. The mouse had really came out to play with the big cats. It was only a matter of deciding which cat would hunt and destroy the baby rat first. "You've given me the answer, Steven. Now, it's time to go home and clean house."

"Home? You're letting me go now?" Ste wasn't sure if he was relieved or even more frightened. He hadn't expected that.

"No. You misunderstand me. We're going to my home... but, not quite yet. That is where the trap will be laid. Now... it's time for my reward." Brendan leaned in and pressed Steven down into the mattress, his body crawling over him. It wasn't wise to start this... but the exhilaration in him spurred on other desires. Their departure could be a bit delayed now. However, the pleasure he was about to receive far surpassed anything else.

"What are you talking about? You make no sense!" Ste protested, unable to deny to himself how good the Irishman's body felt pressing his body down into the bed. As he felt his cock straining against his jeans, Ste realized it felt more than good. His body was on fire, and he doubted that feeling would end anytime soon.

Brendan began to grind his hips into Steven's, his hands reaching out to clasp the boy's face, determined to keep his eyes fiercely on him. He growled a series of curses, most of them vows of all he intended to do to him, before his mouth smashed down on Ste's pliant, and perfectly shaped ones. He couldn't think past the here and now. His answers might be coming now... but this was the need that had to be answered. "I want to fuck you, Steven. Tell me you want that too."

Ste moaned under the total onslaught of Brendan's mouth. How could he possibly deny it? His body answered that question more simply than any words could do. His hands reached out and grasped at Brendan's strong, corded back. Hell, the man was strong. Who wouldn't feel safe in this man's arms? Ste gasped as Brendan's tongue shot deep into his mouth. It was a devouring and claiming all in one kiss. He was lost. When Brendan finally released his mouth, Ste's breath was shallow. His face flushed, and eyes pools of liquid want, he whimpered when he read the lust returned in Brendan's eyes. Yeah. He was definitely lost. Whatever this passion was, he couldn't see any way to deny it.

"Well, Steven? I'm waiting..." Brendan told him, his hands busy undoing both of their pants - no doubt in his mind what Steven's answer would be.

"I - I want you, Brendan." Ste couldn't look away from the smoldering heat in Brendan's eyes. Without understanding his actions for what they were, he began to lift his hips to ease Brendan's path in removing their clothes. All he could think about was Brendan, and how he made him feel. As Brendan's naked body bore him down into the bed, Ste let go of every thought except the sensations derived from this moment. His life might be filled with danger and turmoil... but for now, he was going to live for the moment.

Tomorrow seemed very far away right now.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Ste's hands clutched at the sheets beneath him, as Brendan began sliding into him - inch by torturous inch. Panting in his sudden inability to breathe freely, Ste gasped, "Easy... R-remember, first time, yeah?"

"Want me to stop?" Brendan rasped, his motion stilling; stopping would undoubtedly kill him, but he would do it if he must. Fuck, how he hoped he wouldn't.

"Nah. Keep going. I - I just didn't know it would hurt this much..." Ste protested, his teeth biting into his lower lip.

Brendan forced himself to keep it slow and steady. Whether Steven knew it or not, he had been going slow... but, he realized the lad wouldn't know that. First time with a man hurt like a son-of-a-bitch; all he could do was ease him through that part. The pleasure that waited for him after, would make this burn worth it all. "Breathe through it, Steven. Once I reach your pleasure spot... ye will see stars." Brendan grunted the words out as he thrust his hips forward, the tightness gripping him almost shooting him over the edge. Only his determination to last, and his experience kept him from finishing like an untried youth.

As Brendan rocked deeper into him, Ste couldn't help wondering about this infamous pleasure spot. He'd heard about it in regards to anal sex - but, never experiencing it, he was clearly skeptical. That was his way, though. If he couldn't see or feel something, he wasn't sure it existed. Suddenly, he gasped in his worst pain yet when he felt that lunge from Brendan that completely filled him. Ste knew that Brendan was all the way in - there wasn't a doubt in his mind. His eyes fastening on the blissful, and utterly carnal look on Brendan's face, Ste quickly found himself transfixed by Brendan's look alone. He couldn't look away. The intensity in Brendan was something of a primitive nature. It was unmasked, raw; it was the look of a man that was accustomed to taking what he wanted... and what he wanted now was the man in his arms.

His lips twisting into a smile of lustful appreciation, Brendan growled, "That's it, Steven. Move against me. Feel me moving in and out of ye. Feels so good. Makes me wanna go at ye like a raging bull..."

Ste wasn't sure that Brendan wasn't some sort of beautiful, and savage wild animal. What was more - he didn't really care. All that mattered was satisfying this desire that was burning out of control. Lifting his hips to meet the ones driving against his own, Ste soon found that the pleasure spot he had been told about did exist, when Brendan began more fully rocking into him - tapping against that special spot - over and over again. "B-Brendan... Fuck!"

Brendan laughed huskily, his head arching back as he threw everything into the ramming he was now giving to Steven's ass. He gripped his hips tightly, his own voice a mere rasp, "Feels good, don't it, Steven? It's only gonna get better. Just trust me on that... and let go-"

Unable to resist, Ste released his tight grip on the sheets, his hands going to clutch at the sweat-drenched shoulders of the man rocking into him. Brendan was right. It did feel good. In fact - nothing had ever felt better. "Fuck..." Ste gasped, as Brendan deliberately hit that intensely pleasurable spot - over and over again. He couldn't take it for much longer. As his hips continued to rise to meet Brendan's now frenzied thrusts, Ste's eyes nearly rolled back in his head as the most immense pleasure that he'd never imagined, began to overwhelm each one of his senses. There had never been another sexual encounter like this one - he was certain no other man or woman could elicit the same response in him. "B-Brendan..." Ste panted, barely able to catch his breath. "I'm gonna come..."

"That's what I want, Steven." Brendan grunted as he rammed into the boy all the harder. He clearly read the pleasure on Steven's face. He wanted it like this - rough and savage, primitive and possessive. The boy was lucky. He could have all of that from him. "Let go, Steven. Just let everything go..."

As he moved with Brendan, amidst the now tangled, and sweat-drenched sheets, Ste knew that wouldn't be a problem. In mere moments, each of them reached and found that bliss that was unlike any previously attained. Ste felt as if his heart was jumping out of his chest, before his breathing gradually slowed. "Damn. That was amazing-"

Brendan nodded, his eyes stormy as he took in the satisfied, yet tired look on Steven's face. Poor lad, he thought. He had come straight from work to his room; the boy hadn't stood a chance in evading his possession tonight. From the moment he'd set eyes on Steven, he had been determined to have him. Now, after having him, he only wanted him again. His mind moving back to what Steven had innocently revealed in his questioning, Brendan forced himself to return his mind to business. Steven was in danger... and he was going to fix it. The man that had inadvertently caused that danger would answer for it soon.

"Get some rest, Steven. I can see that you're tired. We'll talk on the rest in the morning." Brendan kissed Steven briefly on the lips, his arm stretching out to pull him in closer.

His eyes flickering, Ste completely acquiesced. "I should go home, me... but, I guess I can stay; I am beat for sure."

"That's a good lad." Brendan pulled him closer, his eyes drifting shut, his mind working through all that he knew of Steven's dilemma, and how simple it would be to fix it. He knew it wasn't the case - exactly - but, he felt deceived by Simon. His friend, and business partner had known what he would discover. Simon was too aware of his skills as an investigator. Turning his head, and seeing how quickly Steven was slipping into sleep, he became perplexed at how deeply this boy had already affected him. No matter what the resolution turned out to be for Simon - he _would_ protect Steven.

Assured that Steven was in a deep sleep, Brendan reached for his phone, texting the words that would tell Simon he was wise to him. What remained a question was whether Simon would face him, or run away like a spineless coward. He hoped his friend would stand up and face this head-on, but in this case he wasn't sure. Not only would Simon be facing the wrath of Danny Houston, he would also be facing his own.

_"I know what ye did to Danny's little girl, Simon. I'll be home in the morning to sort you out. Don't make me come looking for ye..." _Brendan turned the phone off, before tossing it to the side. As Steven stirred only slightly in his arms, Brendan tightened his protective grasp, silently warning Simon to follow his directive. Pushing him further on this matter was the last thing Simon wanted to do. He hoped for all of their sakes, Simon recognized that.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Simon Walker stared belligerently at his business partner, knowing Brendan as he did, he realized he could either admit to his own deception, or fight the inevitable longer. Determining what Brendan had done with his information so far would greatly determine that. No matter what the reasons were behind his vile act on an innocent young girl, he didn't intend on facing the music by staring down the barrel of the disreputable Danny Houston's gun. He might be reckless, but, he wasn't quite suicidal. At least, not yet. After his meeting with Brendan, that might look a bit different.

"Well?" Brendan asked, his eyes mercilessly stabbing into Walker's from across the desk; anyone that knew him, realizing this was the look directly before the cobra's fatal strike. "Ye got something to tell me?"

Effecting an air of nonchalance, uncertain if an uncaring manner was the right one to use at the moment, Simon brazened it out, still feeling he needed to find out just how much Brendan had discovered before he went any further. "I'm a man of few words, Brendan. You know that. Why don't you tell me what it is that you _think_ you know."

Brendan didn't move an inch from his reclining position at his desk. He never had to move to instill fear in a man. All it took was a look - from his eyes in particular. That was all it would take now. "Ye fucked up, Simon. Now it's gonna cost ye everything."

"What the fuck are you going on about, Brendan?" Simon eyed Brendan warily... he couldn't possibly know everything.

"Let me tell ye a little story, then. We'll see how it plays out." Brendan cast a calculating look on his business partner, deciding this was going to be resolved in the most pleasing of ways. He'd already decided he would save Simon's worthless ass... but, a high price tag would be attached - one that would never fully be paid. "It all started when this little girl caught the eye of one Simon Walker. Ye know how things get started. A few drinks, and before ye know it, the wee lass is in your bed. Anything ring a bell?"

Shrugging, Simon answered, "Nothing new there. I like women."

"Right. You like women." Brendan nodded, giving the impression he was considering the indifferent response, and yet, all the wheels were turning. "I guess it's just a coincidence the girl turns out to be the spoiled daughter of Danny Houston - your most hated enemy. Yeah. Just a coincidence, I'm sure."

"Maybe it is..." Simon forced a level, and confident stare on Brendan. He knew from experience that showing any kind of weakness was the most dangerous of reactions. "And... maybe it isn't. I don't have to tell you about the score I have to settle with Danny."

Brendan grunted, unwilling to show Walker any compassion. "I get that ye got a prime case for revenge. After what he did to your brother, he deserves it. Family matters. However, ye dragged an innocent girl into this... not to mention the lad that Danny now has in his sights. I won't let your reckless behavior bring the boy down." Standing to his feet, he towered over Simon, his eyes burning brightly.

"Who the fuck cares about the kid? He's nobody, Brendan. You can't sell me out to Danny just to save his scrawny ass!" Simon exploded, unable to believe Brendan would betray him like this.

"Why I'm watching out for the boy is none of your fucking business. All that matters is that I am." Brendan moved around to the front of his desk, lazily he took a seat on the edge of it, as he continued to stare Walker down. "Now... I have an appointment with Danny this afternoon. I'd advise you to use that time to get the fuck out of this town... and, even the country as well."

Simon's eyes grew wild in disbelief. "You're actually gonna rat me out... to him? What the fuck, Brendan! We're business partners!"

Brendan's face was blank, yet the ice in his eyes was more than discernible. "Not for much longer, Simon. Before you go, this is what you're going to do..."

His eyes angrily bulging, Simon sputtered, "You're out of your mind, B-Brendan. I-I worked too hard to build this business. I'm not signing my half over to you."

"Actually, Simon, that's exactly what you're going to do. If you don't, I will do everything I can to assist Danny in tracking you down." Brendan's nostrils flared as he thought of how Simon's actions had endangered Steven's life. "Ye fucked up, Simon. A civilized man doesn't pull innocent young girls into a war between men. Not to mention how your actions affected the young lad's life too."

Shrewdly, Simon surmised, "It isn't about Rae at all. And... who the fuck are you to talk about civilized? You'd sell your own family out to get ahead. It must be about the boy. You fancy him."

"Ye don't know shit about me, Simon. In fact, ye never have." Brendan reached behind him for the paper that would sever their business arrangement. He knew the paper probably wasn't necessary. Soon, Simon would be on the run. He'd never be able to return. Danny might not send his goons - far and wide - to bring him back; however, a return would be nothing short of a death warrant. Brendan knew Simon's love of life far outweighed his need for revenge. Getting Danny's little girl pregnant, abandoning her, while letting it be known who had been the guilty party would be Simon's revenge.

* * *

><p>Ste paced in the spacious apartment, his heart jumping every time he heard the slightest noise, or a shadow moving in front of the window. He was more scared than he wanted to admit. What was Brendan doing? He had told him to lay low until he returned, not letting anything or anyone see him. That wasn't a problem. He knew Danny Houston frequented this village. Running into him was the last thing he wanted to do.<p>

Brendan had been so vague about his plans, as well as why he was so convinced this nightmare was about to be over. Even though he'd only known Brendan for a short time, for some reason, he trusted him. That was an oddity in itself. His general rule with strangers was to never let them in. He had more than let Brendan Brady in. What he feared with Brendan was it only being the beginning. "Fuck! Where are you, Brendan!?" Ste spat the words, unable to resist the impulse to stare out the window, hoping that each sound of a body moving on the pavement would be Brendan.

He had lost count of how many times he had looked at the clock ticking wildly on the wall. It wasn't so loud, but in his current mental state - every sound was deafening. Ste groaned when he realized it had been hours. What if Danny hadn't accepted what Brendan had to say? What if he had hurt him... or worse? Fuck! He had to find him. This was his mess. He had to be the one who sorted it. Running to the door, unsure of where he was going, he opened it, his mouth sounding in a loud gasp when he ran directly into Brendan's chest.

His eyes cold, Brendan rasped the words - "Going somewhere, Steven?"

"B-Brendan. You're okay; I was getting worried, me. I was just heading out to look for you. Yeah?" Ste told him, his eyes warmly displaying his relief at Brendan's return, and yet, worried by the angry look on his face. "Uhhhh, did everything go okay?"

Chewing steadily on his gum, Brendan's eyes swept over the beautiful boy, unable to believe how much his life had changed in such a short amount of time. It had changed, though, and there was no going back. Steven was with him... and that was exactly how he planned for him to remain. "Like clockwork, Steven. Like clockwork. Now, get back inside and I'll tell ye all about it."

Nodding, Ste took a few steps backwards, watching as Brendan closed and locked the door. "So, Danny is all squared away now?"

"The danger is over now, Steven. I took care of that. After I explained your involvement with Rae, and her unfortunate set of circumstances, he promised to leave ye alone. All ye have to do is keep your mouth shut about her pregnancy." Brendan moved closer to the boy that was all but irresistible to him. "I'm sure ye don't have a problem with doing that..."

Shaking his head. "No. But... how does he think to hide it? Soon enough everyone will know."

Shrugging, Brendan told him, "That's not our problem. I did get the idea that he plans on taking her away until after the baby is born. In the event that she returns, I'd expect we hear news of her being a recent young widow. Danny will demand that his grandchild has legitimacy."

"This is 2014. That's not such an issue nowadays. He needs to mellow out..." Ste grumbled, surprised when Brendan's moustache began to twitch as he laughed.

"Mellow out. That's funny, Steven." His smile faded as he moved to stand toe-to-toe with Steven, his breathing sharpening as he inhaled Steven's masculine scent, knowing there was nothing he wanted more than to get his hands on him - here and now. "Ye need to understand one thing, Steven. When I tell you to stay inside - it means that exactly."

"I just wanted to help you, Brendan. This was my mess... well, indirectly anyways. I'm not used to sitting by when someone else handles my business..."

Brendan smiled, lust and determination flaring in his eyes. His hand reached up to cup the back of Steven's head, his hand urging him to keep focused on him. Huskily, he whispered, "Well, young Steven, it's time ye got used to that." His eyes fervent on Steven's mouth, Brendan told him, "Ye know, some cultures believe if a man saves a life - then he owns it. I think I like that."

Swallowing nervously, knowing there were so many reasons he should rebuff Brendan's more territorial tendencies, but, finding it so hot that he couldn't, he brokenly asked, "I-Is that so?" Unable to look away from the intensity blazing in Brendan's eyes, Ste sputtered, "Uhhhh, so... you think you own me, then?"

A low-pitched growl escaped as he slid his tongue along his lower lip, in this moment wanting nothing more than to devour this boy again. "I know I do... and now, I think it's time I collected all the rewards that entitles me."

Ste grinned, knowing he was powerless to slow Brendan down, or reject him in any way. He clasped his hands on Brendan's hips, his smile turning sultry in a short amount of time. "I've got no problem with that, Mr. Brady. You might be a bit controlling, but, it suits you. I think I'd like to hang around with you for awhile."

Brendan bent down and smashed their lips together - now that he'd finally heard what he most wanted to hear from Steven... the time for talking over. He moved his lips over Steven's, knowing he would never get over the taste, or the sweet give of them. His tone was low and guttural when he spoke, "I like the sound of that, Steven. Yeah. I do like that a lot..."

_**A/N: End for now. Epilogue should follow when time permits a bit more... Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
